finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Catoblepas (enemy)
The Catoblepas , also known as Shoat, is a recurring enemy in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It first appeared in Final Fantasy III as a mammal resembling a buffalo, and later, a variety of a Behemoth; though the Finest Fantasy for Advance series renders them as Basilisk recolors. Catoblepases had their debut appearance in Final Fantasy III as a random encounter around Saronia. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Catoblepas can be found in the ''Dawn of Souls dungeons also found in the PSP/iOS versions. It can Petrify foes with his Gaze attack. There are three other enemies related to Catoblepas: *Lizard *Fire Lizard *Basilisk ''Final Fantasy II Catoblepas can be found at the Unknown Palace on the Soul of Rebirth dungeons of the GBA/PSP/iOS versions. There are three other enemies related to Catoblepas: *Basilisk *Salamander *Ice Lizard Final Fantasy III An enemy found on the northwestern part of the world map and inside the Dragon Spire in southeastern Saronia. Final Fantasy IV Catoblepas appears as an enemy. Related enemies: *Black Lizard *Basilisk *Ice Lizard Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Catoblepas are powerful enemies that can inflict Petrify on a party member, and are also one of the few enemies to drop the very rare Aegis Shield and Stoneblade. They are only fought in the Depths. Final Fantasy V The Catoblepas is also known as Shoat. It is a hidden enemy found around the areas of Moore and has the ability Evil Eye, an attack that will petrify a character. After besting it in battle it is acquired as a summon. *Achelon Final Fantasy VIII The Catoblepas is one of the eight minions fought in Ultimecia Castle and can cast Thunder. It has very high Strength and gives a powerful blow to the party with its Deadly Horn attack. Final Fantasy IX Catoblepas can be found in the Forgotten Continent in the Seaways Canyon and can be fought in the basement of Treno's Knight's House. The player will receive 15,000 gil from the owner upon defeating it. Final Fantasy X Catoblepas is a fiend that can be unlocked in the Monster Arena. It is nearly identical in looks to the Behemoth but is a much stronger opponent. Final Fantasy XI Catoblepas is a species of Dhalmel native to Bibiki Bay, valued for its hide. Final Fantasy XII Catoblepas is a Mark petitioned by War-chief Supinelu in Jahara. It is found in the Zertinan Caverns and is stronger than most of the other Behemoth-class monsters. There is also a scene where a Catoblepas is defeated by Fury in the Necrohol of Nabudis. Final Fantasy XIV Catoblepas appears as the second boss of Halatali (Hard Mode). Its appearance is based on the Catoblepas from ''Final Fantasy V. A larger and stronger version called Nandi appears as an S-rank hunt mark in Upper La Noscea area. ''Final Fantasy XV Colossal Catoblepases reside on the pond in the Duscae region. They are enormous enemies with high amounts of HP. Additionally, Catoblepas is fought during the Hunt Marsh Madness! The Giant Awakens. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Mobius Final Fantasy'' Etymology ru:Катоблепас (враг) Category:Recurring enemies